Dra Dyma uv Cgoa: Bnehla uv dra Ghektus uv Mekrd
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: Rated for language, violence and slash. Currently being re-written and editing
1. Is this a dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, everything and everyone belongs to their respective owners and are therefore not mine. So please do not sue me for writing this story. Also, the song "My Sanctuary" belongs to Utada Hikaru and Squaresoft.

Thank you.

--

Summary: Well, Yubel may have been defeated, but it would seem that her defeat came at a heavy price. Suffering from violent nightmares, Jaden Yuki slips into a deep coma; and no one knows if he'll ever wake up. However, what happens when a group of mysterious people arrive at Duel Academy, claiming to know Jaden? What's worse, is when the Darkness wishes to have Jaden for themselves. Can those at Duel Academy and the mysterious group, protect Jaden? Or will Jaden be cursed into the eternal Darkness?

Forever?

--

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Kingdom Hearts Crossover

Pairing: Jesse/Jaden

Rating: M

Warnings: Heavy angst, slash, and extreme Jaden torture

--

Prologue

"**Is this a dream?"**

_**Ahhh…**_

A pretty girl around fifteen years in age, was sitting on a sandy white beach, fiddling around with a tiny yellow starfish charm that held a silly smile on it. Her rich, dark red hair framed her oval shaped face perfectly, naturally creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and dark eyelashes framed slightly round dark blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless black tee-shirt with a lavender strapped spaghetti tank top over it, a lavender mini skirt, lavender sneakers, a set of black and gold bracelets around her left wrist and a black wristband around the other, a black choker and a green teardrop shape gem hung on a simple black chain around her neck.

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I **_

She stood up, brushing away the sand from her skirt as crystal blue water splashed at the sandy white beach. Then joined up with her two best friends at the Papou; a yellowish-orange star shaped fruit, tree. She then plopped down next to a cute boy around her age. Messy dark chocolate hair framed a soft, heart-shaped face, naturally creamy tan skin, a cute buttoned nose and plump, pale pink lips, and playful golden-brown eyes. He was dressed in a plain white tee-shirt, baggy dark blue jeans, black-strapped sandals, a black vest and fingerless black gloves.

He smiled at her as she sat down.

Leaning against the tree was a boy about a year older; around sixteen years of age. His shocking platinum hair fell to his shoulders in layered spikes, a delicate elfin face, naturally fair skin, a small nose and full lips, and solemn jade green eyes. He wore a yellow collared, sleeveless black tee-shirt, baggy dark blue jeans, black leather boots and black leather gloves.

The brunette smiled slightly as he gazed out towards the ocean, where the sun was beginning to set; casting a war golden glow over the crystal blue water. It was a lovely sight to see, and the brunette just loved watching the sun set. Next to him, the girl vanished as she was blown away by a gentle breeze; almost as if she was nothing more than sand. Just then, the older vanished in a similar way; leaving the brunette completely alone. He looked down briefly, before launching himself off of the tree. And just in the nick of time, too. For the island had vanished into wisps of colored sand.

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

The brunette landed down gently on a slab of cold white marble. Ahead was a pathway of smaller slabs, leading all the way up to a gothic looking, bronze castle. He then looked down to see that he was grasping a rather queer looking sword. The hilt was spun from pure and rich, dark gold while the blade itself was a soft silver, the handle appeared to be a rich dark blue in color, and it was in the shape of a…key? Next to him were a humanoid white duck and a humanoid black dog, each wielding their own person weapon.

The duck wore a sky blue shirt which held numerous zippers all over it, solid and thick gold bracelets around his wrists, and a deep blue felt cap that was also covered in zippers. He wielded an elegant, yet simple royal blue staff—a wizard. The dog was definitely taller than the duck. He wore a dark green turtleneck, baggy dark orange pants, oversized brown sneakers, a black leather vest, a beige pilot's cap and a pair of dark brown goggles. He wielded a simple silver shield with the royal crest on the front—a knight.

_**Angels in flight**_

Ahead of the trio were a group of child-like creatures. They had rich ebony skin, a thin and lithe frame, razor sharp claws and curved talon-like feet, round heads, wiggling antennas, jagged evil grins, and glowing topaz-golden eyes—Shadow Heartless.

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I **_

The brunette leapt into the air; curling up slightly, so he could jump higher, and landed on a platform higher up; slicing away the Shadows that stood in the way. The duck-wizard and the dog-knight followed in hot pursuit as they made their way to the gothic castle. Once inside in what used to be the castle's throne room, the brunette saw a large heart-shaped arch, which was emitting a mixture of dark emerald, icy blue, blood red and dark purplish black energy; and shivered at the aura of darkness.

Lying in front of the arch; was his red-haired friend. He paled and cried out her name, before running up to her and cradled her close to him. He shook her gently, pleading for her to wake up. But alas, she was in a deep sleep. Sensing that he was no longer alone, he gradually looked up and his golden-brown eyes widen slightly as he recognized the platinum-haired boy standing not even five feet away from him; his back to the brunette.

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_

The silver-haired boy slowly turned around; dressed in a skin tight black suit with knee high black boots that was stained in dark amethyst, and held out a gloved hand to the brunette. His solemn jade eyes bore into the brunette's shocked golden-brown ones.

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

And for the briefest of moments, the brunette saw that the elder boy was dressed in his old island clothes, and that the waters of the island was rising up from behind him. The brunette gripped his sword tightly as he stood up and rushed at his former friend; a sad expression upon his angelic face.

_**Music will tie**_

They clashed weapons; one silver and the other black as night. He forced the older boy back, who did a flip in mid air, in order to avoid in being slashed in half. And as the elder boy leapt back; his entire body completely changed, shocking the younger boy. Standing in his friend's place was a man in his early twenties with long platinum hair, a lithe muscular frame, dark golden-bronze skin and cruel reddish-orange eyes. He wore a skin tight white leather vest, black leather pants, knee high black leather boots, a black sleeved white trench coat and elbow length creamy white gloves.

_**Wonk uoy nhat noitceffa erom deen I **_

The brunette frowned as he eyed the man wearily. In order to save not only his friends but the multi-dimensions, he would have to defeat this man. Gripping his sword, the brunette lunged for the man; intending to finishing him off once and for all….

_**What's left of me, what's left of me now**_

Inside a dark abyss, the brunette recognized an eerily familiar looking off-white door. The man from before, stood before the door; his arms stretched out as if to embrace someone or some_thing_. Suddenly, the door flew opened, and a blast of blinding white light flared everywhere; causing the man to cry out in pain. The brunette grinned widely as the man vanished in a blaze of bluish-green light.

From behind the door, the silver-haired boy smiled sadly at the brunette; his jade eyes reflecting his guilt and concern. Then he told the younger boy to take good care of their female friend, and the brunette agreed……

The brunette felt an overwhelming amount of pain in his chest, and he looked down in a daze; just in time to see a pale blue crystal heart leaving his chest. He felt so tired, so very tired……

The girl leaned into the brunette's chest after having been restored to his natural form. He hugged her gently, whispering his thanks to her as sparkling pale blue light glittered around him……

_**I watch you fast asleep**_

The girl found herself back on the island; only she was alone. She looked up to the clear blue skies, and spotted a gargantuan ball of bluish-white flames hovering over the ocean; right where the sun should be. In the midst of this flaming energy, was the brunette. He was calling out to her, as if assuring her that everything would be alright. But deep down inside, she knew that things would never be the same again……

_**All I fear means nothing**_

She blinked, a bit surprised as day became night, and tiny sparkling lights fluttered down from the evening skies. She raised a hand, awe reflecting in her dark blue eyes. It was truly a magical sight as the island sprung to life around her.

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

It wasn't long before the flaming ball vanished, taking the brunette with it. She sighed sadly as she watched him vanish with longing in her eyes.

_**Angels in flight**_

The girl smiled sadly as she realized that he was right. Someday they would find each other, and when that day came, they would return home. Together……

_**Wonk uoy nhat noitceffa erom deen I **_

It was now a year later, and she stood at the beach; looking out towards the ocean, with a new hairstyle and clothes. Her dark red hair was much longer, reaching her shoulders. She now wore a white tank top with a sleeveless pink dress over it, a brown belt with a brown pouch, pink socks with white sneakers, and she still wore the same necklace from the previous year.

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_

She looked down sadly. It had been more than a year since their adventure, and the two boys had yet to return. She missed them very, very much. Where on earth could they be?

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

She whispered the brunette's name, and unknown to her; at that exact moment, a girl who bore identical looks only with pale blond hair and baby blue eyes, had lowered her head and whispered a similar name.

_**Music will tie**_

In a large, empty white room, was a lonely girl who was sitting on a plain white chair. Come to think of it, the room was pretty sparse. The only other furniture in the room was a bed, a long rectangular table and an intricate stand that held a large crystal ball—all white of course. The girl had shoulder length pale blond hair, a soft oval shaped face, a small nose and full lips, and pale blond eyelashes framed slightly round baby blue eyes. She wore a simple spaghetti strapped white sundress and pale blue sandals. She was drawing in a sketchbook.

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I **_

She finished off the last bit to her drawing. Smiling sadly, she lowered the sketchbook, revealing her drawing. It was a drawing of a spiral staircase that she knew existed in the castle that she was trapped in.

_**What's left of me, what's left of me now**_

The drawing seemingly came to life, revealing that the brunette, the duck-wizard and the dog-knight running up the actual staircase. The brunette was breathing heavily, determined to reach the top of the stairs and to his friend.

_**Snwod dna spu ynam os**_

As the trio ran up the spiral staircase, hundreds of Shadows began to block their path. Not one to let things get in his way, the brunette sliced through several Shadows, causing them to explode into black mist. The brunette grinned as the dog-knight crushed several more with his shield.

_**My heart's a battle ground**_

The brunette looked up, uneasy as he sensed movement just a few feet away. His golden-brown eyes widen as several Shadows leapt for him all at once.

_**Snoitome eurt deen I **_

The duck-wizard leapt into the air and charged up a thunder spell, effectively destroying the Shadows that had been aiming for the brunette. The brunette shot him a grin but froze as he saw two figures hiding in the haze of purplish black mist. One was a young teenage boy dressed in a black leather hooded trench coat. While his companion, a much older man, was seen with his face wrapped up in scarlet red bandages and crimson robes.

_**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I **_

The brunette shielded his eyes, just as the black mist flew into his face. And for a moment, he couldn't see a thing. As the mist cleared, he realized that he was standing in an empty white hallway with white gargoyle statues lining between the pillars. A man, wearing a similar black leather trench coat, stood before him. The man had shaggy sakura-pink hair and cold brown eyes. The brunette didn't like it when he saw that the man was wielding a rather nasty looking scythe.

_**Snoitome eurt deen I **_

He lunged for the man, and unknown to him; his silver-haired friend was also inside the castle—just on a different floor. The platinum haired boy was facing off against his own enemy; the man who had made both of their lives a living hell. The brunette leapt back, barely avoiding in being sliced to ribbons by the scythe. Down below, the silver-haired boy swiftly dodged the incoming blasts of dark energy that the man kept throwing at him; smirking all the while.

As the brunette threw his weapon with surprising force, the silver-haired boy brought his sword down on the man—both of them finishing off their enemies at the exact same moment. And it wasn't long before they were both on the spiral staircase—only the silver-haired boy was running _underneath_ the brunette.

_**You show me how to see**_

The pale blond-haired girl looked up, sensing that she was about to have some unexpected company. And she grew sad, knowing what she would have to do in order to ensure the future.

_**And nothing is broken**_

The door slowly opened and the brunette entered. He looked around curiously before his golden-brown eyes landed on the sole occupant of the room; the blond-haired girl and he smiled warmly at her. She then looked down at her latest sketch. A drawing of the brunette trapped in a glass flower-shaped pod. The brunette was about to take a step forward, when he froze in mid-strife.

_**Wonk uoy nhat noitceffa erom deen I **_

He gasped as thick glass rose up around him, forming a rather large flower-shaped pod. He was confused as he looked at her with betrayal in his beautiful eyes. Why was she doing this? Weren't they friends?

_**In you and I there's a new land**_

Finally, the glass had finished forming. She was watching him with sad blue eyes. He blinked and pressed his hands against the glass, still confused to what she was doing.

_**Angels in flight**_

She mouthed the words {"I'm sorry ____."} to him. He suddenly felt sleepy as his body grew heavy while she apologized to him.

_**Wonk uoy nhat noitceffa erom deen I **_

His eyes slowly closed, falling backwards. And as he fell, the glass pod shattered around him; and yet, none of the glass shards hit him.

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_

His body soared throughout the multi-dimensions; his eyes closed and was bathed in a serene white light, before his body landed gently on the shores of the island. The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm glow over the entire island.

_**Where fears and lies melt away**_

Back in the empty room, the blond-haired girl smiled serenely as she closed her sketchbook. Her last drawing was that of the brunette, sleeping peacefully. Now, it was all up to him……

_**Music will tie**_

Sprawled out next to the brunette, was the silver-haired boy and the red-haired girl; both clutching at the brunette's hands tightly, all three were fast asleep. Both of them were determined to protect the brunette, even now while they slept.

_**Wonk uoy nhat noitceffa erom deen I**_

_**What's left of me, what's left of me now**_

A familiar figure was falling through the air; only he had messy chestnut hair and lighter skin. He crashed sickeningly into the ocean; spiraling towards the bottom of the ocean—eyes closed as if asleep.

_**My fears and lies**_

Suddenly, his eyes fluttered opened, revealing shimmering topaz-golden eyes. He squinted painfully, due to the salty water; and was confused. Why was he sinking into the ocean? What had happened?

_**Melt away**_

He landed gently on the ocean floor; stunned that he could breathe underwater. He looked around nervously. But, he had the strangest feeling that he was no longer in the ocean. And if that was true, then where was he?

_**Wonk uoy nhat noitceffa erom deen I **_

He took a single step forward, and shielded his eyes. Hundreds of doves flew around him; sending white feathers everywhere and he looked down, seeing a hidden platform……

* * *

See? I'm finally updating my stories!


	2. Or a Nightmare?

This chapter is, like the others, being re-worked and re-writtened.


	3. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, everything and everyone belongs to their respective owners and are therefore not mine. So please do not sue me for writing this story.

Thank you.

--

Summary: Well, Yubel may have been defeated, but it would seem that her defeat came at a heavy price. Suffering from violent nightmares, Jaden Yuki slips into a deep coma; and no one knows if he'll ever wake up. However, what happens when a group of mysterious people arrive at Duel Academy, claiming to know Jaden? What's worse, is when the Darkness wishes to have Jaden for themselves. Can those at Duel Academy and the mysterious group, protect Jaden? Or will Jaden be cursed into the eternal Darkness?

Forever?

--

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Kingdom Hearts Crossover

Pairing: Jesse/Jaden

Rating: M

Warnings: Heavy angst, slash, and extreme Jaden torture

--

Chapter 2

"**Visitors"**

**Slifer Dorms**

—**Dream—**

**/"Tell me, child,"/** began a rich, baritone voice. **/"Why do you even fight?"/** Cold; he was so very cold. Shivering, he brought his slender arms around himself; trying to keep warm. A lock of dark chocolate hair fell over golden-brown eyes; which was a slightly dull and hazy shade of copper. However, he looked up; taking note of the dark abyss (the only light coming from above him) and frowned.

"W-w-what d-do y-y-y-you m-mean?" He stuttered, for his breathes were coming out as frozen puffs of air; and frost was beginning to coat his hair. The voice let out a soft, yet malicious chuckle.

He shivered; frightened.

**/"Oh, it's rather simple child."/** The voice teased as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist, forcing him to turn around. Dull copper eyes widen in shock at what or who was standing before him.

**/"Why fight the inevitable?"/**

Oh boy.

Standing there before him was well, himself. Err—sort of. The copy was identical to him in every way, only the copy had light gray skin, messy sable hair and glowing topaz-golden eyes. It wore a black turtleneck, baggy black jeans and knee high black boots. It smirked at him; its eyes glowing softly.

Uh-oh.

--

**Meanwhile**

"Where the hell _is_ that slacker?" Snarled a furious seventeen-year-old boy. He had shaggy yet spiky sable hair, spiky sable bangs fell over fierce onyx eyes, naturally pale skin, and a sharp angular face with a pointed nose and somewhat thin lips. He wore a skin tight black turtleneck, plain black jeans, simple black boots and somewhat of a tattered black trench coat. His name was Chazz Princeton, and he used to be a part of the Obelisk (the elite duelist) but due to complications, he was sent back to Slifer (the poorest of duelists) and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Chill out, Chazz," Said a fragile-looking seventeen-year-old boy who had held up his hands in defense; as he tried to calm down the enraged teen. "I'm sure that Jaden will be here shortly." Chazz let out a low growl as he glared at the smaller boy. "Don't count on it, Syrus." Commented a pretty girl.

Syrus Trusedale had messy but layered pale aquamarine hair, naturally creamy skin, a soft cherubic face with a small nose and full lips, and gentle wolf-gray eyes peered out from behind a pair of slender silver frames. He wore a skin tight crimson red shirt, plain dark grey pants, red-and-black sneakers, and a sunny-yellow blazer. Syrus was a Ra-Yellow student (formally an Obelisk)—a rather long story.

"What do you mean by that, Alexis?" Syrus asked, curiously as he looked up at the taller girl. He hated being so short; it made people think that he was much younger than he really was. Alexis Rhodes smiled slightly; her dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

Alexis was a rather pretty girl of seventeen with long, dark blond hair that fell a bit past her shoulders, a gentle oval-shaped face, naturally creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and warm dark chocolate eyes. She wore a sleeveless white shirt that held a light blue collar and slightly darker blue buttons down the chest, a periwinkle mini skirt, and knee-high royal blue boots. Alexis was an Obelisk student; and was considered one of the academy's best students.

"You know how Jaden likes his sleep," Alexis teased with a light laugh. "It'll take a miracle just to wake him up." Her brother; Atticus, snorted softly at that. It was no secret that Jaden Yuki was lazy as hell, though he was an excellent duelist.

Atticus was nineteen with shoulder length and slightly wavy dark chocolate hair, a face that great resembled Alexis's; only a bit more angular, naturally creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and playful milk-chocolate eyes. He wore a black spandex shirt, black leather pants, black boots and a light blue collared white trench coat that had dark blue buttons down the chest. Like Alexis, he too, was a member of Obelisk.

Tyranno Hassleberry also agreed with Alexis. It took a lot of effort just to wake up the serge. Hassleberry was seventeen and was rather muscular for his age with rich golden-bronze skin, sable hair that was done up in dread-locks and snow white bangs, and gentle brownish-gray eyes. What few knew was that Hassleberry had dinosaur DNA woven into his own. Hassleberry wore a sleeveless green tee-shirt, baggy green army pants, dark brown combat boots, black wrist bands, a dark green bandanna was wrapped around his forehead, and a sunny-yellow blazer with the sleeves cut off. Like Syrus, he was a member of the Ra students.

Then there were the three transfer students that had decided to remain at Duel Academy. They were Axel Brodie, Jim 'Crocodile' Cook and Jesse Andersen.

Axel was seventeen and of an African-American heritage with a round nose, full lips and honey colored eyes. He wore a sleeveless blood red tee-shirt, black leather pants, a sleeveless black leather jacket, black combat boots and black armbands. Hanging around his neck on a simple chain was a thick gold charm in the shape of the sun.

Jim 'Crocodile' Cook was seventeen, and hailed all the way from Australia. He had short and spiky dark blue hair, a slightly angular face with a small nose and full lips, naturally creamy skin and a single royal blue eye. The other eye was wrapped up tightly in bandages. Plus, he carried a full grown crocodile on his back that he called 'Shirley'. Jim wore a crisp white shirt, plain blue jeans, a dark blue jean vest, brown boots, a dark red ascot and a brown cowboy hat.

Jesse was seventeen, and had a heavy southern accent. He had shaggy dark blue-green hair, a soft elfin face, naturally creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and gentle jade green eyes. He wore a loose fitting white shirt, dark blue jeans, plain brown loafers and a dark amethyst vest. He secretly had a crush on Jaden, though he was a bit shy in admitting it.

Hassleberry shifted uneasily on his feet as he looked towards the others; his eyes reflecting his concern. "It is it just me," he began. "Or has the serge been acting funny ever since we got back from the dark world?"

The others exchanged uneasy looks as they realized that Hassleberry was indeed correct. 'Serge' was the affectionate nickname that he had given to Jaden well over a year ago. Jaden was a rather cute boy with messy dark chocolate hair that framed his heart-shaped face perfectly, naturally creamy tan skin, a cute buttoned nose and plump, pale pink lips, and dark, girlish eyelashes framed almond-shaped beautiful chocolate eyes that held soft gold flecks.

It _was_ true, though. Because Jaden had been acting strange ever since they returned. And the incident that Hassleberry was referring to had only occurred not even two weeks ago; roughly twelve days ago. About twelve days ago, Duel Academy had become trapped within an alternate reality that was connected to their world; a world where Duel Monsters were real. And the duels would become much more dangerous.

Exactly twenty-fours after returning, Jesse had been left behind; so along with the pro duelists Aster Phoenix (who had returned to the academy) and Ryo Trusedale (Syrus's older brother who was currently recovering from a heart attack), Vice-Chancellor Jean Louis Bonaparte and Dr. Crowler; returned to the dark world in order to get Jesse back. Sadly, Hassleberry, Chazz, Alexis and Atticus had been sacrificed by Barron; a powerful demon, in order to summon the ultimate Duel Monster card. During the duel, Jaden had lost control over his emotions, becoming aggressive as he cruelly ripped the demon apart.

What hurt, was that Jaden had lost the will to fight after Syrus had accused him for loosing their friends on purpose, and that Jaden was no friend of his. And Syrus had regretted his words ever since. After hearing those painful and hurtful words, Jaden had willingly given into the darkness within his heart; becoming possessed by a vengeful spirit known only as the Supreme King. The Supreme King…

Syrus shivered; frightened.

The Supreme King had been truly insane as it destroyed countless of lives in the dark world; taking away their energy so that it could summon the most powerful Duel Monsters card ever. Luckily, with the combined efforts of Jim and Axel, Jaden had been freed from the hateful spirit. What Syrus didn't understand, was what had happened to Jaden after he dueled Yubel; an insane Duel Monster that was obsessed with Jaden (and who used to be a part of Jaden's deck a long time ago). The only thing that Syrus could recall, was seeing Jaden smiling sadly at him as he was deleted before Syrus's very eyes.

So, what _did_ happen?

"Guys!" Called out a familiar voice. "Guys! Wait for me!" Alexis turned around, just in time to see a rather young girl running up to them, breathing heavily. "Blaire?" She asked, surprised. Blaire Flannigan was perhaps the youngest student at Duel Academy, and was considered a prodigy when it came to dueling; though she was a member of Slifer. She had waist length royal blue hair, a gentle angelic face, soft creamy skin with a small nose and full lips, and friendly amethyst eyes.

She wore a peace colored tank top, dark gray Capri pants, white socks with red-and-black sneakers, and a sleeveless crimson red blazer. Blaire and Alexis had deep feelings for Jaden, and each considered the other a rival in gaining the brunette's heart, "What's up, soldier?" Hassleberry asked curiously. "Chancellor Sheppard wants everyone in the auditorium." She began, wheezing a bit as she struggled to regain her breathing. "Why?" Chazz snapped, for he was still angry that Jaden _still_ hadn't shown up.

Blaire gave him a nasty look, but otherwise she ignored him. "The guests that Chancellor Sheppard told us about a few days ago will be here any minute!" The others stiffened and exchanged looks. Blaire stopped and looked around, realizing that they were short one person. "Um, where's Jaden?"

Err—

--

**Slifer Dorm**

A figure materialized before the bunk bed; appearing as nothing more than a spirit. The spirit was that of a cute looking sixteen-year-old boy. He had messy, soft chestnut hair that fell around his heart-shaped face in natural spikes, naturally creamy tan skin, a cute buttoned nose and plump, pale pink lips, and dark, girlish eyelashes framed almond-shaped baby blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black turtleneck that was trimmed in silver, baggy black jeans, a short sleeved black trimmed white jacket, black boots with ruby belts criss-crossing over them, and a black-and-white checkerboard pattern band around his left wrist complete with a black and a white ring on his left hand. Dangling around his neck on a delicate black chain, was a silver charm that resembled two swords forming an "x".

The spirit watched as the boy in the bed tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. His skin was unnaturally pale, his lips a pale blue, and yet there was a slight pink hue to his cheeks. Baby blue eyes narrowed as he saw the boy's veins turn a sickly black and an eerie purplish-black aura began emitting from the feverish boy.

Well, shit.

He knew what had to be done in order to save the ill child; he would have to reveal his existence to the boy's friends. The spirit winced at the thought and promptly vanished from the dorm room, but not before seeing the winged figure of a familiar looking spirit rocking the ill child back and forth and knew that the boy was in good hands.

For now, anyway.

--

Jesse was rather nervous as he listened to the others converse. Something didn't feel right to him. Everything was way too quiet, and this made him even more nervous. Jesse knew that something terrible was about to happen; but what?

Hm?

He was a bit surprised when his duel spirit; Ruby Carbuncle (a two-tailed lavender kitsune with almond shape ruby eyes) appeared around his shoulders, mewling in distress as the ruby that was embedded in her forehead, pulsed softly. Alright, now something was definitely wrong.

Ruby _never_ acted like this.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Blaire asked, sounding confused; and snapping Jesse out of his disturbing thoughts. Everyone followed her gaze and could only gape at what they saw. A boy; who bore a strong resemblance to Jaden (only with lighter hair and blue eyes), standing there, and wearing funny looking clothes. What was even stranger, was that he appeared to be translucent.

Syrus frowned.

For some reason, this boy felt familiar to him, _very_ familiar. His eyes widen in pure terror as he realized just who the boy was; and screeched loudly and pointed an accusing finger at the nervous spirit.

"Haou?!"

Haou? As in the true name of the Supreme King who possessed Jaden back in the dark world? "What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" Hassleberry hissed, glaring at him with thinly slitted eyes.

The spirit flinched.

Jim frowned. To him, it appeared as if Haou was trying to tell them something as the spirit glanced uneasily towards the dorms—specifically the Slifer Dorm. Jesse followed the spirit's gaze, and he turned white with fear. The others could only stare in utter horror at what they saw. Accumulating over the Slifer dorms, was a group of ominous dark purplish-black storm clouds. Scarlet lightning lacerated through the dense mist; sending a foreboding chill down their spines. "It looks like the Shadow Realm," Syrus squeaked in fright. Atticus sent the spirit a grim look; not sure if he should trust Haou or not. "Jaden's in trouble, isn't he?" He asked quietly. The spirit nodded, before fading away. Jesse took off for Slifer, like the hounds of hell was behind him; fear gripping at his heart as he ran.

_Please be okay, Jaden!_

--

**Duel Academy**

**Auditorium**

Chancellor Sheppard was a very nervous man right now. He was a rather tall and stocky man, with thinning brown hair and solemn dark eyes. He wore a black shirt, dark brownish-gray pants, brown loafers and a dark red trench coat with gold buttons down the chest. It had taken him a good long time, but Chancellor Sheppard was able to arrange a visit with the Game King himself along with his friends. It hadn't been an easy task, believe me.

Yugi Muto was in his mid to late twenties. He had messy, yet naturally spiky sable hair with natural dark magenta tones and a crown of golden blond hangs, soft creamy tan skin, a slightly angular face, and inward amethyst eyes. He wore a skin tight sleeveless black tee-shirt, somewhat tight dark blue jeans, black leather boots that held silver-studded dark blue belts wrapping around them, silver-studded black belts around his slender waist (forming an "x"), black armbands and a silver-studded black collar.

Tea Gardener, like Yugi, was in her mid to late twenties. Rich, dark chocolate hair framed her almond shaped face perfectly as it reached her shoulder, soft creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and round, sapphire eyes. She wore a white halter top, light blue Capri pants and white sandals. A gold ring sparkled on her right hand. You see, Tea and Yugi were engaged and the wedding was set for the following spring.

Joey and Serenity Wheeler were siblings and they were rather close. Joey was in his mid to late twenties while Serenity was in her late teens to early twenties. Joey had wild, messy dark blond hair, a thin and angular face, a small nose and full lips, naturally tan skin and warm brown eyes. He wore a white tee-shirt that was trimmed in light blue, plain dark blue jeans, and scruffy white sneakers. Joey was in the top three duelists. His friend, Yugi, was number one, followed by the snobby Kaiba then it was himself at third.

Serenity had rich auburn hair that fell to her waist, a soft round face, naturally creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and gentle dark gray eyes. She wore an emerald green tank top, midnight blue shorts, and white sandals. If it hadn't been for Yugi, she would've gone blind when she was younger; and she was eternally grateful to him.

Then there was Duke Devlin; a man in his mid to late twenties, and creator of the game known as Dungeon Dice Monsters. His long, sable hair was tied back into a simple ponytail, strands of spiky sable hair fell around his elfin face, naturally creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and intense emerald green eyes. A strange lightning bolt was etched under his right eye. Duke wore a sleeveless skin tight black turtleneck, black leather pants, black boots, a blood red vest, black armbands, and a red bandanna that was wrapped around his forehead and held a yin-yang symbol on the front.

Tristan Taylor was best friends with Yugi and Joey, and he considered Duke a rival in gaining Serenity's affections. Tristan was also in his mid to late twenties. He had short and spiky dark brown hair, an olive complexion, a sharp and angular face, and slightly inward greenish-gray eyes. He wore a white tee-shirt, baggy blue jeans, scruffy white sneakers, and a brown leather jacket. Unlike the others, Tristan didn't duel.

Ryou Bakura was not Japanese, but British; and was somewhere between his mid to late twenties. He had shoulder length naturally spiky snow white hair, a soft round face, naturally fair skin, a small nose and full lips, and gentle chocolate eyes. He wore a blue-and-white stripped tee-shirt, light blue jeans and white sneakers. Ryou was rather close with Marik Ishtar. Though he was extremely shy and soft spoken; so it was kind of heard to understand him when he speaks.

Rebecca Hawkins was the youngest at eighteen. Soft, dirty blond hair fell to her shoulders, an elegant elfin face, a small nose and full lips, and sharp ocean blue eyes that glittered behind a pair of stylish silver glasses. She wore a sleeveless white turtleneck, a baby blue pleated skirt, a short sleeved salmon pink jacket, and ankle high snow white boots. Rebecca was a child prodigy and used to have the biggest crush on Yugi; but she has learned to accept the fact that Yugi loved Tea, and not her.

It didn't mean that she had to like it.

Then there were the Kaiba brothers; Seto and Mokuba. Seto was in his mid to late twenties with Mokuba being in his late teens to early twenties. Seto ran his own corporation; Kaiba Corp, and Mokuba liked to help him with the duel tournaments. Seto was rather tall for his age, and had a slim, lithe frame, with a crop of dark brown hair, an elegant elfin face, naturally creamy skin, a small nose and full lips, and sharp azure eyes. He wore a skin tight black shirt, black leather pants, numerous brown leather belts around his legs and arms, black leather boots and a sleeveless red trimmed white trench coat.

Mokuba wore a deep blue-and-sky blue shirt, a yellow vest, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Both brothers carried a locket in the shape of a Duel Monsters card, around their neck. Seto's held a picture of Mokuba as a child, while Mokuba's held a picture of Seto as a young boy.

Mai Valentine was perhaps the oldest in her late twenties to early thirties, but she was still just as beautiful. Curly dark blond hair fell to her shoulders, a soft round face, a small nose and full lips, and sly amethyst eyes. She wore a white tube top, a dark amethyst pleated skirt, knee high black boots and a dark amethyst jacket. Mai had a huge crush on Joey; who, unfortunately was completely oblivious to her feelings.

And, last but not least, was the Ishtar siblings; guardians to the tomb of the ancient pharaoh, Atemu. Isis was in her late twenties to early thirties while Marik was in his mid to late twenties. Isis was a tall and slender woman with rich raven hair that fell to her waist and intricate braids framing each side of her elegant face, golden-bronze skin, a small nose and full lips, and intelligent inward gray eyes. She wore a simple long sleeved creamy tan Egyptian gown, tan sandals, a thin gold band was wrapped around her forehead, and a gold-and-blue beaded necklace.

Marik was just a few inches shorter than her with shocking white-blond hair that fell to his slender shoulders, an elegant elfin face, rich golden-bronze skin, a small nose and full lips, and slightly inward lilac eyes. He wore a sleeveless dark amethyst shirt, dark blue jeans, tan sandals and thick gold bands around his throat and wrists.

Rebecca looked over and noticed the tension in Chancellor Sheppard. "Is everything okay, Chancellor?" She asked gently, catching his attention. "You seem worried about something." Chancellor Sheppard sighed heavily. "We're still missing some students." He said quietly, in a worried tone. Mokuba scanned the auditorium, ignoring the excited chatter from the eager students, and noticed that at least ten sets were empty.

"Who?" Tristan asked. "We're still missing Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Trusedale, Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry, Blaire Flannigan, Jim Cook, Axel Brodie and Jesse Andersen."

Where could they be?

* * *

Next chapter:

**"Signs of Trouble"**


	4. Signs of Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, everything and everyone belongs to their respective owners and are therefore not mine. So please do not sue me for writing this story.

Thank you...

--

Summary: Well, Yubel may have been defeated, but it would seem that her defeat came at a heavy price. Suffering from violent nightmares, Jaden Yuki slips into a deep coma; and no one knows if he'll ever wake up. However, what happens when a group of mysterious people arrive at Duel Academy, claiming to know Jaden? What's worse, is when the Darkness wishes to have Jaden for themselves. Can those at Duel Academy and the mysterious group, protect Jaden? Or will Jaden be cursed into the eternal Darkness?

Forever?

--

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX /Kingdom Hearts Crossover

Pairing: Jesse/Jaden

Rating: M

Warning: Heavy angst, slash, and extreme Jaden torture

--

Chapter 3

"**Signs of Trouble"**

**Slifer Dorms**

Dull gold-brown eyes watched the Shadow warily, as it circled him; its topaz-golden eyes glowed softly. And was it just him, or was it actually smirking?! _**/"You truly are pathetic,"/**_ The Shadow rasped, sounding strangely gleeful. He crossed his arms over his chest, scowling heavily, but kept a sharp eye on his dark clone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The Shadow barked a laugh; sending a warning signal down his spine. The Shadow grinned a toothy grin as its gold eyes traveled to the far right; confusing him greatly as its grin grew. _**/"Are you so sure about that?"/**_ It asked slyly, with a purr lining its tone.

Huh?

He blinked, then followed the Shadow's gaze; dull gold-brown eyes widen in pure shock at what he saw. Swirling not even ten feet away from him, was a mass of dark amethyst flames. The flames held a strange, reflective tone to them; almost like the surface of a mirror. He slowly shuffled towards the flames, a milky sheen filtered over dull eyes as he reached out shakily. Reflecting back at him was a memory...or was it?

--

**Memory**

The brunette shivered, rubbing his bare arms as he looked around nervously; recalling the earlier events. Not long after arriving to this dreary world; he had been confronted by his rival and formal friend; a silver-haired boy only a year older. Not only did the brunette loose his most priceless gift to the older boy; but his friends as well, the mage and the knight. He had also lost sight of his traveling companion; a hideous humanoid beast, some time ago. However, despite the Beast's appearance, he found a caring soul underneath. The Beast had come to this world, searching for his most precious person; a young and beautiful princess.

The castle; Hollow Bastion, was something out of a gothic fantasy novel. It had jagged and uneven towers, queer looking pipes connecting to one another; lining the outer walls together, all shaded a dark copper. An eerie mist seemed to encompass the castle; giving the castle an intimidating appearance. He walked down a long and dimly lit hallway, until he reached a tall, dark and faded walnut door.

The brunette reached for the heavy brass knob, and with a low grunt, he was able to open it up. Gulping, he crept inside. He had to admit it, but whoever designed the inside of the castle did a hell of a good job. The main hall was quite large with rich, dark copper walls and ceiling, and a dark emerald green tiled floor.

"Hello ____."

The boy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being spoken in such a hateful tone, and he looked over to where a set of spiral stairs surrounded an elegant looking marble fountain, only to see the silver-haired boy standing there in a strange black suit. Standing off to the right was the mage and the knight. He frowned as he noticed their glassy eyes. Something about this didn't feel right to him. Why was the older boy doing this?

He was suddenly overwhelmed by an unbearable agony coming from his chest. Blinking back tears, he slowly looked down, horrified to see the shiny handle of a sword embedded into his chest, just inches below his heart. Coughing up blood, he looked up weakly and he saw that the older boy's jade eyes was nothing but chips of ice as he glared down at the dying boy. "Why Ri—?" Was all the brunette could get out as everything turned black…

**End Memory**

--

"I don't remember it happening like that..."

He was stunned as the image turned black. Did that really happen? He shook his head, feeling lost and confused. The Shadow had walked up to him as he viewed the altered memory, and wrapped its slender, yet strong arms, around the boy's waist; nuzzling him affectionately.

_**/"Come now, little light,"/**_ It purred, its clawed hand reached underneath the boy's shirt; gently brushing against a jagged scar that was inches below the boy's heart. The boy jumped, taken back by this new development. _**/"You don't need him anymore,"/**_ It continued as bright topaz-gold started to bleed into the milky brown eyes. The Shadow was pleased as the boy sagged into its arms, going completely limp.

"I don't know what to do anymore..."

The boy whimpered softly as his now topaz-gold eyes clouded up with unshed tears, and he curled up against the Shadow. The Shadow ran a clawed hand through the boy's shaggy hair, purring softly as if to sooth the frightened child. The boy suddenly let out a pitiful cry as his chest started to burn. The Shadow nipped at the boy's throat; instantly calming the child who mewled softly. A familiar looking crest was starting to form over his heart. It was a faint outline, but it would darken over time. Right now, it looked like a jagged heart with a thin and jagged "x" going through it.

The Shadow smiled.

_**/"You'll only need us, little one."/**_

The boy looked up, confused. He was beginning to feel tired and it was getting harder and harder to think with each passing minute, as his vision started to fade. As his mind started to shut down, he had but one thought:

_**Jesse...**_

--

_**Jesse...**_

Jesse's head snapped up, hearing the soft whisper of his name, echoing gently in his mind. The voice sounded an awful lot like..."Jaden." He whispered, shocked and he grew frightened. The voice sounded broken, as if Jaden was giving up. "Jesse?" The bluenette looked up, realizing that it was Alexis who was calling his name this time. "Is everything okay?" She asked, gently. And she grew alarmed when he saw that he was shaking, and badly at that. "I felt him." He mumbled, sounding dazed. "Felt who, mate?" Jim asked, although he had the feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Jaden..."

The others exchanged uneasy looks. It was rather obvious to anyone who attended Duel Academy; although Alexis and Blair didn't like it very much. But Jesse had a rather strong bond with Jaden and vice versa. What kind of bond it was, had yet to be determined. Jesse then grew quiet as they continued their trek. Syrus started shivering; for the closer they got to the dorms, the colder it got. Hassleberry was shocked when he saw that a thick layer of frost was covering the bushes and trees. Hell, there was even a thick layer of frost covering the windows and doors! What the hell was going on here?!

Axel was the first to reach the door that led to Jaden's room, and he grimaced at the sight of the thick layer of ice that coated the run-down door. He reached out, grabbed a hold of the icy knob, turned it, and the door creaked open. Almost instantly, the gang was hit by a blast of icy air. "Jesus Christ!" Chazz cursed, as he brought his arms up around his chest, shivering from the violent cold air. "Why's it so cold?" Syrus moaned, rubbing his small hands together, as frozen puffs of air left his mouth.

Jesse felt numb, and it wasn't just from the cold air, either, as he looked around the room. Like every room here in the Slifer Dorms, was somewhat small. The room was only big enough for a three-man bunk bed, a plain dresser and a small wooden table. Jesse's attention was drawn to the bottom bunk, where he saw the faint outline of Haou; who was looking down at the limp figure with sad blue eyes before disappearing.

Lying on the bed, was Jaden's limp form. Jesse was alarmed when he saw just how pale the smaller boy was. Jaden was white as snow, his hair clung to him, and small whimpers escaped his far too pale lips. His breathing was also faint, yet harsh at the same time.

Axel knelt down by Jaden, and pressed two fingers to the boy's throat; checking for a pulse. He managed to find one. But it was incredibly faint, yet it was beating too fast from what he was able to feel. "He needs medical attention, **now**." Axel said grimly, before lifting the unconscious boy up into his arms. Axel was stunned when he realized that Jaden was unnaturally light. Alexis nodded and pulled out her vid-phone and dialed Miss Fontaine; who was the female Obelisk supervisor, the gym instructor _and_ the academy nurse, number. She bit her lip as she glanced worriedly at the lifeless boy. _Please be okay, Jaden_, she thought worriedly.

--

**Meanwhile**

Fonda Fontaine was a pretty young woman with rich, dark cinnamon hair that was tied back into a ponytail that reached a bit past her shoulders with soft curls framing her elfin face, a small nose and full lips, and sharp gray eyes. She wore a sleeveless pink dress that reached a bit past her thighs, a blue collared white jacket, and ankle high blue boots.

Fontaine sighed and gave her fellow colleges(sp?); Dr. Vellian Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Jean Louis Bonaparte, a discreet glance. Crowler wasn't exactly what she would call handsome. He was a tall man with a thin and pointed face, slightly sunken in blue eyes, and dark purple tinted lips. His pale blond hair was pulled back into a small ponytail with short and cropped locks framing the sides of his face. He wore a gold buttoned, pink ruffled royal blue trench coat, a black shirt, dark gray dress slacks, and shiny black dress shoes. He was the male Obelisk supervisor, and spoke with an Italian accent.

Bonaparte, was a short and stocky man with balding dark hair, a pointy dark mustache and beady dark eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, a gold buttoned dark emerald green trench coat with black ruffles, black dress slacks and shiny black shoes. His son, Marcel, was a Ra student here at the Academy.

**RING! RING!**

Fonda blinked, and pulled out her vid-phone, which was buzzing, and clicked it on. Almost instantly, Alexis Rhode's face appeared on the screen. "Alexis?" She asked, confused and a bit concerned. Yugi and his friends, as well as Sheppard, Crowler and Bonaparte perked up when they heard Fontaine speak Alexis' name; knowing that the girl was a friend of Jaden's.

--

_/"Alexis,"/_ Miss Fontaine began. _/"What's wrong?"/_ Alexis glanced over, her dark eyes reflecting her worry for the younger boy, before glancing back down at the vid-phone and simply said: "It's Jaden."

--

_/"It's Jaden."/_

Fonda grew concerned. Ever since the Dark World incident, she knew that she wasn't the only one who had seen the changes in Jaden, which Jaden's health had steadily declined. The vid-phone image was then changed from Alexis' face to Axel Brodie; who was carrying a limp and unconscious Jaden. And it appeared that he wasn't breathing properly.

--

Alexis switched the vid-phone back to herself. "We're bringing him in now." she said quietly as Miss Fontaine nodded. _/"Got it."/_ And disconnected as they hung up. Sighing, she slipped the vid-phone back into her pocket, and glanced back at Axel. To her amazement, a soft reddish-pink light swirled just inches above Jaden's heart, and it was fading fast.

What on earth—?

--

"Haou" frowned from his place within Jaden's soul. If Jaden didn't snap out of this soon, he would be lost to the darkness; forever. Not to mention that every world out there would also fall into eternal darkness. Haou sighed, wishing that he could help the ailing boy.

Hm?

He blinked; blue eyes reflecting curiosity as a door was revealed through the hazy fog that was quickly becoming Jaden's soul. It was a tall and dark cherry-wood door with multi-colored glass paneling. Why did that door look so familiar? He tilted his head, golden brown bangs falling over his blue eyes. Unlike Jaden, _his_ memory was pretty hazy! Haou sighed, feeling annoyed. Grumbling under his breath, he reached out for the brass knob, grabbed it and turned it.

The door slowly opened and he yelped as a bright light washed over him; momentarily blinding him. Through the blinding light, Haou was able to make something out and his blue eyes widen in shock at what he saw.

_**{What the hell–?!}**_

--

Syrus felt his heart shatter when Jesse, Alexis and Axel; who was cradling a lifeless Jaden, as they exited the room. Hassleberry gritted his teeth when he saw the younger boy's condition. Even Chazz was aghast by his rival's condition. Jim bit his lip as his one eye met Axel's grim, harden ones. Like Axel, Jim was very protective of the younger boy, and seeing Jaden like this was heart breaking. The gang just hoped that Miss Fontaine could help the ill child.

_Jaden..._

--

_**{Owwww!}**_

Haou groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to get rid of those damn spots. After a few minutes, his vision cleared up; allowing him to get a good look at his surroundings. _**{Where am I?}**_He wondered, looking around in utter awe. Somehow, he was standing in what he assumed to be the large courtyard of a grand castle. It wasn't Castle Oblivion, nor was it the palace of Radiant Garden. So, where was he?

There was an intricately designed white marble fountain sitting in the midst of the courtyard. A pebbled path led up from the tall, iron gate that circled the fountain and led up to a beautiful seventeenth century Romanian-looking castle. Everywhere that Haou looked, was soft green grass, numerous rose bushes that was mixed with normal ones, and a mixture of maple and birch-wood trees; filled the courtyard.

Oh, wow.

Haou had to admit it, he was impressed. Suddenly, a faint sound caught his attention and Haou perked up in curiosity. To him, it sounded an awful lot like...singing? He looked around, before his eyes landed on a white stone arch that was shrouded by ivy. Curiosity getting the better of him, Haou walked through the arch and stepped into paradise. The garden was pretty big with tall, wild grass, weepin-willo's, oak and maple trees scattered about with tall, stone walls shrouded with thick ivy. Hundreds of lilies, orchids, bluebells, narcissus, daffodils and even roses in all sorts of colors, filled the garden. It was rather beautiful, and peaceful looking.

Haou was memorized by the garden's beauty, so much so, that he failed to notice the other occupants. Realizing that he wasn't alone, he turned around and his blue eyes widen in shock as he saw the other occupants.

_**{It can't be–!}**_


	5. Even More Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, everything and everyone belongs to their respective owners and are therefore not mine. So please do not sue me for writing this story.

Thank you.

--

Summary: Well, Yubel may have been defeated, but it would seem that her defeat came at a heavy price. Suffering from violent nightmares, Jaden Yuki slips into a deep coma; and no one knows if he'll ever wake up. However, what happens when a group of mysterious people arrive at Duel Academy, claiming to know Jaden? What's worse, is when the Darkness wishes to have Jaden for themselves. Can those at Duel Academy and the mysterious group, protect Jaden? Or will Jaden be cursed into the eternal Darkness?

Forever?

--

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Kingdom Hearts Crossover

Pairing: Jesse/Jaden

Rating: M

Warnings: Heavy angst, slash, and extreme Jaden torture

--

Chapter 4

"**Even More Trouble"**

**-Dream-**

_**/"Isn't it wonderful, little one?"/**_ The Shadow asked softly, caressing the child's cheek in a loving manner. Dazed gold eyes blinked owlishly. _**/"What…are you…talking about…?"/**_ The boy rasped. The Shadow smiled. Already the little light was slipping into its own tongue. Ignoring the child's question, the Shadow continued. _**/"Such beauty,"/**_ the child blushed; his body was beginning to feel funny, hot almost. _**/"Perhaps…"/**_ The Shadow trailed off before giving the child a sly grin; causing him to shiver. _**/"…we can have a bit of fun while we wait?"/**_

Huh?

--

Axel was alarmed when he felt Jaden trembling dangerously in his arms. His eyes narrowed as the tremors grew worse. "He's getting worse." He said grimly. Wasting no time, the gang hurried on to the auditorium. Meanwhile, Jaden's health steadily declined…

--

**-Dream-**

He watched as a form materialized from the hazy mists; before completely solidifying. It was slightly taller than him with a lithe, muscular frame, a slightly angular face, slender claw-like hands, wiggling antennas that reached its back; shocking ebony skin with vivid blue veins, and glowing topaz-golden eyes.

_**/"N-NeoShadow…"/**_

The Shadow grinned. _**/"That's right, little one."/**_ It purred; continuously running a clawed hand through the child's dark hair. It was pleased as the child leaned into the gentle movement. Still petting the child; who was beginning to purr, the Shadow carefully stripped the child of his bothersome clothing. The child mewled softly as the NeoShadow knelt down; running a single digit down his chest. It then caressed his right nipple; rubbing and gently pulling at the sensitive nub, until it was nice and tight.

Oooohhh…

--

**Auditorium**

Fonda paced back and forth in agitation as she chewed her lip. Crowler came up to her. "Everything seems to happen to that kid, huh?" He asked quietly; catching the attention of Yugi and his friends.

She nodded.

"What are you talking about, hon?" Mai asked, curiously. Fontaine, Bonaparte, Crowler and Sheppard exchanged uneasy looks. And Yugi was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. Seeing the dark look Kaiba was giving them, the teachers knew that they didn't have a choice, _but_ to tell them. "Two years ago, there was an incident involving a group known as the Shadow Riders," Sheppard grimaced. "In the end, Jaden nearly lost his life fighting them." Mokuba winced as his brother frowned; his blue eyes darkening with anger.

"Then last year," Crowler frowned. "was the incident with the Society of Light. They nearly destroyed the academy and Jaden." Now, even the others were frowning; looking angry that a kid had nearly been killed. "At least the brat won." Bonaparte grumbled; he didn't exactly like Jaden.

Fonda sighed.

"And just a few moths ago, we delt with Yubel and the Dark Realm." She said bitterly. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Dark…Realm?" He asked. "A separate realm where the Duel Monsters were real." Those familiar with the Shadow Realm; flinched. This Dark Realm sounded eerily similar to the Shadow Realm.

"Miss Fontaine!"

Huh?

Fonda turned at the sound of her name; only to see Alexis and the other kids running up to them. She counted Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Blaire, Jesse, Jim, Axel and…"Jaden!"

Axel laid the trembling boy down gently; breathing heavily. Serenity held onto her brother; her gray eyes reflecting her concern for the ill boy. Those who knew Jaden, were clearly shocked by his condition. Jaden laid there so still; save for the slight tremors that ran through his small frame, his skin dangerously pale as a faint reddish-pink light flickered above his heart. "What's wrong wit' him?" Joey asked, more like demanded.

"He is battling the darkness inside of him." Said a smooth silky voice. Without warning, a young man calmly stepped out from the shadows. This was someone that those familiar with the Millennium Items knew very well.

"Shadi?" Marik gasped.

The guardian of the Millennium Items stood there; and he hadn't even aged a single day. Shadi had the same golden bronze skin as Isis and Marik, but pupiless sapphire eyes. He wore a tan set of robes, reddish-brown sandals, and an off-white turban. A thick golden ankh hung around his neck on a simple reddish-brown cord. "Don't do dat!" Joey yelled, still a bit nerved on how the man had appeared. Shadi ignored him as Yugi looked between the guardian and the unconscious boy; realization dawning on him.

Suddenly, a spirit of a young boy who bore a startling resemblance to Jaden, appeared. "What do you want this time, Haou?" Hassleberry growled; his eyes thinning into slits once more. Jesse was a bit nervous when Haou's baby blue eyes locked onto him. _What's he up to?_ He wondered, uneasily. Haou smirked and grabbed Jesse's arm with surprising force. "Hey!" Syrus yelped. "What do you think you're doing?!" Atticus demanded. Haou's smirk grew as he vanished. Jesse was beginning to feel lightheaded as his vision blurred; his body beginning to grow heavy.

"Jesse? What's wrong?" Blaire asked, panicking. Before he could answer, Jesse's eyes rolled back; and he collapsed, landing on Jaden's chest. At that precise moment, the reddish-pink light; strengthened ever so slightly.

--

**-Dream-**

"Where…am I?"

Jesse groaned, rubbing his aching head as he slowly sat up. The last thing he remembered was Haou grabbing his arm with surprising strength; then nothing. So what the hell did that guy do?!

_**{"You're in Jaden's memories, of course."}**_ Came a light, husky voice. Jesse jumped as Haou appeared before him. However, something about him seemed…different. But what could it be? Then his green eyes widen as he realized that Haou was no longer a spirit; but completely solid.

Wait a minute…

"What do you mean by 'Jaden's memories'?" He asked, suspiciously. Haou simply smiled. He could see why Jaden held this boy in such high regards. _**{"It's simple, Jesse,"}**_ Haou began. _**{"Jaden holds you closely in his heart."}**_

Jesse blushed.

_**{"However, you are the only one who can bring him back."}**_ He said in a solemn tone; catching Jesse's attention. Jesse swallowed thickly. "What do I have to do?" He asked after awhile. Haou was silent, but he glanced to the right with an unreadable expression. Jesse slowly followed his gaze; when his eyes widen in shock. Royal blue flames swirled lazily as they formed an adolescent sized disk; a disk which held a reflected surface…like a mirror.

_**{Please let this work.}**_

--

**Memory**

It was another beautiful day on the islands. The sun was shining, absolutely no clouds and the warm, crystal blue water of the oceans, splashed at the sandy white beach. A six-year-old boy with shoulder length platinum hair, a slight oval shaped face and large jade eyes; was jumping up and down in the shallow end of the water. He wore a sleeveless sunny-yellow tee-shirt and blue jean shorts; which was rolled up slightly.

The little boy was having so much fun splashing in the water, which he failed to notice what was happening in the skies above him. However, he _did_ hear the low rumble, causing him to look up in fright. Sparkling blue lights fell from the skies, along with a much bigger object. He squeaked as he realized that the object was heading right for him! The child immediately dove for some bushes that was near a breathtaking waterfall; with crystal blue water, and he timidly poked his head out.

**SPLASH!**

The object crashed into the oceans; luckily in the shallow water, and slowly drifted up to the shore. Curiosity getting the better of him, the child slowly crawled out from his hiding spot; and inched towards the still form.

It was a kid!

The child; obviously a boy, was perhaps a few months if not a year younger than he himself was. Dark chocolate hair clung to his pale heart-shaped face; his white tee-shirt and red shorts was saturated with water, clung to his slightly thin frame. He reached out for the other boy, and withdrew his hand as the smaller boy stirred; before slowly opening his eyes. The platinum haired boy was drawn to the small boy's eyes.

Jade green met baby blue.

"Who…are you?" He asked as those cloudy blue eyes blinked sleepily. "Dunno…" The boy mumbled, before slipping into unconsciousness once more.

**END memory**

--

Jesse looked over at Haou with a frown. "What was that all about?" He asked, curiously. _**{"That,"}**_ Haou said, sounding annoyed. _**{"was Jaden's first memory."}**_

Huh?

"What…?" Seeing his confusion, Haou sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. _**{"It's like this,"}**_ He growled. _**{"Jaden can't remember much before he was five."}**_ Jesse blinked, feeling stunned by this new development. "I had no idea." He mumbled. "There's more…isn't there?"

_**{"Yes."}**_

--

**Memory**

It was several months later since _his_ arrival. The silver-haired boy; who said that his name was Riku, had affectionately given him the name of Sora. Riku told him that it meant 'sky' or 'heaven'. When asked why, Riku simply said that the boy's eyes reminded him of a clear blue sky. It had been interesting, to say the least; living on the islands. Sora had been adopted by a nice couple; the Everheart's. Apparently, the Everheart's were close friends with Riku's family.

**END memory**

--

"Sora…?"

Haou chuckled at the older boy's dumbfounded look. _**{"Since he couldn't remember anything, Riku was the one to give him a new name."}**_ Jesse looked over with an inquiring gaze. "Who's Riku?"

Haou smiled.

_**{"Riku, I guess you can call him Sora's protector."}**_ Another small laugh. _**{"He's rather protective of him."}**_ Jesse winced as he caught the hidden meaning to Haou's words. Haou continued to laugh as a new memory began.

--

**Memory**

Sora was now six and Riku was seven. The two were currently standing outside of what appeared to be a small entrance to some kind of cave. A low moan drifted from the entrance; causing Sora to squeak and hide behind Riku. Riku just smiled as he gripped Sora's hand gently. "It's okay, Sora." He said softly. "We'll go in there together." Sora nodded shyly, but he looked somewhat unsure. However, he followed the older boy into the cave. "See, Sora?" Riku asked, releasing Sora's hand.

Sora noted the thick, heavy roots that draped over the smooth stone walls; and when he looked up, he spotted an opening in the ceiling. A gentle breeze swept through; and Sora jumped when he heard the low moan. Well, he felt stupid. The so called moaning was just the wind. "Feel better?" Riku asked gently. He smiled shyly and continued to look around.

Huh?

His blue eyes zeroed in on what appeared to be a tall wooden door trimmed in gold; but no doorknob. "What's a door doing here?" He mumbled. Riku followed his gaze, and his green eyes blanked slightly.

"Sora," he began; his head was lowered with his bangs shadowing his eyes. Sora looked over in curiosity. "Hm?" He mumbled. "Let's go on a real adventure, not this kid stuff!" Riku looked up with determined eyes. Sora tilted his head. "Sure." He agreed. "But isn't there anything we can do now?" He asked. "What about that new girl that's living with the mayor? Didn't she appear after that meteor shower?"

**End memory**

--

Jesse was beginning to understand Jaden a bit more. He had to admit, Jaden was cute as a kid. He then winced at the thought of Syrus and Hassleberry's reactions if they ever met Riku. He shuddered at the thought.

_Let's hope they never meet._

--

**Memory**

Eight years had passed, and Sora had grown into an effeminate young boy of fourteen. Riku had grown into a handsome boy of fifteen. Their new friend, a pretty fourteen-year-old girl named Kairi, was usually the one to keep the two calm. Sora was curled up on the shore of the private beach; his face a mask of unease, as he slept fitfully. With a frightened cry, his eyes snapped open; and he sat up, breathing heavily. As he calmed down and was about to go back to sleep when somebody stood over him.

"Woah!"

Sora yelped and jumped back. "Give me a break, Kairi." He grumbled. Kairi giggled as she brushed away a dark red lock from her face; her dark blue eyes sparkling mischeiviously. "Sora, you lazy bum," she teased. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Sora frowned. "This huge black thing swallowed me up!" He sounded distressed. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…ow!" He rubbed his head after Kairi bopped him; snorting slightly. "You sure you're not dreaming?" She asked, as she walked up to the ocean; he pouted cutely. "It wasn't a dream!" He protested. "Or was it…" He sighed "I dunno."

"Yeah, sure."

Sora glanced up at her. "Say Kairi," he began. "What was your home like? Y'know, where you grew up?" She was quiet. "I told you before, I don't remember." She told him. "You ever wanna go back?" He asked, curiously. "Well, I'm happy here." She then smiled. "But you know…I wouldn't mind going to see it."

Sora grinned.

"I'd like to see it too," he said cheerfully. "Along with any other world out there." His eyes glowed softly. "I wanna see them all!" Kairi turned with a wide smile. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked, happily.

"Hey!"

The two turned around, only to see Riku standing there; a log under one arm. "So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He tossed the log to Sora; who grunted as it landed on his stomach. Riku then walked up to Kairi. "And you," he scolded in a teasing tone. "you're just as lazy as he is." Kairi giggled as Sora pushed the log off of him. "Hee, hee; so you've noticed." Riku sat down next to Sora. "We'll finish it together!" She grinned. "I'll race you!" Sora tilted his head while Riku raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you kidding?" Asked Riku. She just continued to smile.

"Go!"

Sora and Riku exchanged grins before they were up and running. Kairi was following them; her sweet laughter filling the air…

**END memory**

--

Jesse watched this with a fond expression. "He looks so happy." He whispered. Jaden/Sora looked much happier living on the islands with the two. He was beginning to wonder if they ever really knew Jaden.

--

**Real World**

"What did Haou do?" Syrus asked worriedly, as Jesse was laid next to Jaden. Strangely enough, the reddish-pink light, which had been rather faint, was glowing brighter with each passing moment. Already there was some color returning to Jaden.

What indeed.

--

**-Dream-**

_**/"It won't be long now."/ **_The Shadow rumbled; its gold eyes glowing wickedly. The child whimpered softly as his nails began to lengthen; becoming more claw like in appearance. By now, the NeoShadow; who was laying on top of the shivering child, was slowly sinking into the boy. Its sleek body was pressed against the child; its arms and legs seeping into the child. An eerie black mist was slowly being inhaled as the child breathed.

Hm…?

He was aroused from the hazy fog that his mind was in; as the image of a handsome boy in his late teens, appeared. Shaggy dark blue-green hair fell around his elfin face; jade eyes glittering softly.

_**I know him…don't I?**_

The child was suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings of love and concern. His gold eyes slowly went back to being a playful golden-brown; color gradually returning to his pale skin. The NeoShadow screeched in pain as a reddish-pink light blasted it away from the child; before bursting into mist. The Shadow, on the other hand, was _furious_. _**/"How dare you?!"/**_ It snarled as the child slowly stood up. The light swirled around him; comforting him as the dark abyss vanished. The child smiled as he curled up.

_**Jesse…thank you.**_

--

**Real World**

Jesse groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Jim placed a calming hand on his shoulder; helping the dazed boy to his feet. "You okay, mate?" He asked gently. Jesse blinked owlishly at him. "Um, yeah." He mumbled; sounding confused. Suddenly, a low groan was heard. Syrus whirled around before his eyes lit up with excitement.

"He's waking up!"


	6. Storm Rider Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, everything and everyone belongs to their respective owners and are therefore not mine. So please do not sue me for writing this story.

Thank you.

--

Summary: Well, Yubel may have been defeated, but it would seem that her defeat came at a heavy price. Suffering from violent nightmares, Jaden Yuki slips into a deep coma; and no one knows if he'll ever wake up. However, what happens when a group of mysterious people arrive at Duel Academy, claiming to know Jaden? What's worse, is when the Darkness wishes to have Jaden for themselves. Can those at Duel Academy and the mysterious group, protect Jaden? Or will Jaden be cursed into the eternal Darkness?

Forever?

--

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Kingdom Hearts Crossover

Pairing: Jesse/Jaden

Rating: M

Warnings: Heavy angst, slash, and extreme Jaden torture

--

Chapter 5

"**Storm Rider Attacks!"**

"Mmm…"

Everyone within hearing distance, froze at hearing the soft groan. The soft reddish-pink glow that had been emitting from the boy, was slowly evaporating; as Jaden begun to regain consciousness. Syrus drew in a shaky, yet hopeful breath, as Jaden slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh, what hit me?" The brunette mumbled. "Jaden?" Syrus called, gently.

"Hm?"

Jaden looked up; his golden-brown eyes sparkling softly. He blinked as he looked around cautiously; a bit nerved at seeing the entire school watching him. "Um," he began; turning red. "Did I miss something?" He turned even redder when he saw Yugi and his friends. Suddenly getting a bad feeling, Axel chose to speak up. "Jaden," said boy jumped; as if startled. The brunette swerved his head towards him; and looked utterly lost. "What's the last thing that you can remember?" Axel asked, gently. Jaden swallowed thickly as he looked between his friends; eyes dilated, earning concerned looks from them.

_**I-I-I…**_

Panic was beginning to consume him as he tried to bring up a memory within his foggy mind. But, the only thing he could remember was Barron sacrificing his friends…and Syrus's hurtful words.

But nothing else.

Jaden shook as the painful realization hit him. Without warning, he abruptly stood up; his bangs shadowing his eyes. Jaden was about to leave, when Jesse called out to him. "Sora, wait!"

Jaden froze.

"H-how do you know that name?" Jaden asked shakily, without turning around. Jesse hesitated; suddenly feeling unsure. "Haou." He said softly. "Haou showed me some of your memories."

What—?!

Jaden clenched his fists tightly, then walked away. When he had left, Chazz shot Jesse an inquiring look. "Whose Sora?" He questioned. Jesse had yet to take his eyes off of the door which Jaden had taken. "It's Jaden's real name." Jesse answered. Syrus tilted his head; wondering just what Haou had shown him.

_Jaden_, Syrus thought sadly.

--

…

_**Roxas!**_

Jaden was seething as he ran towards the Slifer Dormitory. Deep within his subconscious, Roxas flinched. Very rarely did Jaden loose his temper; and when he did…you just didn't want to be around him. Roxas swallowed thickly.

_**{"Y-Yes, Sora?"}**_

The Nobody sounded hesitant; scared almost. Jaden eventually slowed down to a trot as the dorm came into view. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he lost his temper. _**Roxas**_, he growled as he reached the dorm. _**What did Jesse mean that you showed him my memories?**_ At this angered hiss; Roxas grimaced. First things first; before he could explain anything, he needed to know just how much Jaden remembered his trip in the Dark Realm.

_**{"Before I answer that Sora,"}**_ Jaden walked up the stairs that would lead to his room; a bit surprised to find that the wood paneling was saturated with water. _**{"I need to know just how much you remember of being in the Dark World."} **_Jaden swallowed thickly as he entered the small room. Roxas was concerned when he felt the fear over their bond. _**{"Sora?"}**_ He asked, gently. The Nobody wished that he had a corporeal form so that he could comfort the distraught teen. But alas, he could not.

_**T-The last thing I remember was of Syrus accusing me of nothing being a good friend,**_ His golden-brown eyes grew cloudy as he shook from the painful memory. Jaden was pleasantly surprised when he felt the slender arms wrap around his waist. Though translucent, Roxas was able to send his emotions through their bond. Feeling the brotherly affection flowing through, Jaden smiled softly as the spirit leaned against him. _**After that, everything else is a complete blank.**_ Roxas was thoughtful, as everything began to make sense.

_**{"From what I can remember,"}**_ Jaden perked up. Didn't Roxas remember about being in the Dark World? Apparently not; which was quiet curious. _**{"You gave into your darkness."}**_ Roxas winced as Jaden's shock nearly overwhelmed him. _**Was it Anti?**_ He asked, shakily.

Roxas blinked; before realizing that Jaden was asking about Anti-Sora…Jaden's inner Heartless. For a moment, Roxas' baby blue eyes turned glassy. Minutes later, they cleared up. _**{"No,"}**_ He admitted. Jaden was confused, and a bit worried. If he had been possessed by something that wasn't his inner Heartless _or_ Roxas; perhaps it was best that he _didn't_ remember.

Roxas sighed.

_**{"Thing is, this happened a little over a week ago."}**_ Jaden paled; trembling as he vaguely recalled that the time ran different between each world. If it had been only a week here in the real world; then months had passed by in the Dark World. Now that Jaden was free from the sinister force; Roxas could get a better insight on his condition. Jaden blinked; a bit startled when Roxas stood before him. Oddly enough, his blue eyes were glowing softly; and it left him a bit nervous with how Roxas was staring at him. The glow faded, and Roxas' eyes narrowed dangerously as his lips curled into a snarl. The boy cringed; fear consuming him as he scrambled to get away from the enraged spirit. Seeing those terrified golden-brown eyes, caused Roxas to draw in a sharp breath; before disappearing. Jaden shivered, rubbing his bare arms. He had never seen the Nobody so angry before. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

_//"Jaden?"// _Jaden jumped at hearing the soft, feminine voice. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to him; yet alien at the same time. He slowly turned around, and gasped at what he saw.

What the—?!

--

**Auditorium**

When Jaden left, Axel sighed heavily. "I was afraid of this." He mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. Syrus raised an eyebrow as he looked up at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, curiously. "This is just a theory; mind you," Axel warned as the others looked on in curiosity. "But I don't think Jaden remembers anything past that duel with Barron." Chazz, Alexis, Atticus and Hassleberry flinched, and Syrus winced. Then that would mean, that Jaden could only remember their hurtful and accusing words to him.

Alexis frowned, glancing towards Jesse; who was silent. "Jesse," she began as he looked up with slightly dazed eyes. "What exactly did Haou show you?" At this, he hesitated; as if unsure that he should reveal some of Jaden's past.

"Well?"

He swallowed thickly, before sighing. "I-I saw some of Jaden's memories." He whispered. "Syrus, you've known Jaden the longest, right?" Syrus blinked at the sudden question. "Uh, besides Alexis and Chazz?" Syrus asked sheepishly. "Yeah…but why?" He asked, curiously. "Then, did you know that he lived on a set of islands in the tropics before coming to the city?" Hassleberry blinked; a bit surprised to learn this new revelation about someone that he thought he knew. Recalling the memory of Jaden meeting Riku; caused Jesse to flinch.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell them about Riku…_

--

…

Shortly after Roxas retreated, Jaden took a much needed shower. He sighed as the steamy water caressed him; and winced as his body gave a gentle throb. _**What the—?**_ He wondered; before shaking it off. Jaden stepped out of the shower, and dried himself off; before changing into a somewhat tight, short sleeved black shirt, baggy yet faded blue jeans, black shoes that resembled between combat boots and sandals, and fingerless silver trimmed black leather gloves. As he dressed, Jaden recalled what had occurred after Roxas had left. His golden brown eyes narrowed slightly.

--

**FLASHBACK**

Moments after the Nobody had left, Jaden had been startled by the arrival of a Duel Monster. It was a tall, humanoid feminine duel monster. There was a fine layer of silky sable fur covering her throat, shoulders; wrapping around her left breast, her hips and thighs, and her right leg. She had exotic chocolate skin, her left arm while normal, but her right arm was shaded a dark cinnamon, with the fingers ending in a set of deadly claws. Her hair was…strange to say the least. It was wild and unruly with the left side shaded a dirty white while the right half was shaded a dark cobalt. Her left eye was a reddish-gold while her right was a deep teal, there was also a third eye in the middle of her forehead; a cruel blood red iris against a pale yellow background.

Jaden eyed the spirit warily; who flexed its demonic wings. The duel spirit searched his uneasy eyes with its dual ones; before sighing softly. _//"You don't remember, do you?"//_ It—no—she asked sadly. For some reason, Jaden felt no maliciousness from her. Instead, the poor boy was nearly overwhelmed by the love and concern that was pouring through a new bond that he had failed to notice before. Concentrating on the newly formed bond, Jaden was startled to find that it led to the duel monster that stood before him. "Y-Yubel…"

Yubel smiled softly as the confused boy and nodded. _//"Yes, little one."//_ She said gently. Seeing that he was shivering, she wrapped her arms around him; hugging him gently. Jaden sighed, leaning into her gentle embrace and closed his eyes. "The last thing I remember was Barron sacrificing my friends," he whimpered. Yubel frowned, curious and a bit worried that he could remember so little. Jaden opened his eyes and they clouded over with unshed tears. "And Syrus' words." He whispered. Yubel ran her human hand through his soft hair; cooing softly.

Suddenly, faint images trickled into her mind. It took Yubel a moment to realize that it was Haou who was sending her the images. Just then, the images cleared; and she bristled with rage as she realized the hidden meaning within the disturbing images. Jaden yelped as he felt the overwhelming heat of her anger tearing through his fragile barriers; and scrambled backwards with a frightened whimper. Yubel was roused out of her rage when she felt his terror. It hurt to see him looking at her with such terror; and chose at that moment, to vanish with a sad sigh.

**END FLASHBACK**

--

Jaden shivered, rubbing at his bare arms. First Roxas got angry, and now Yubel. What on earth had made those two so angry? Shaking his head, Jaden decided that perhaps it was best that he _didn't _know.

_**Need to calm down.**_

He stood at the desk, and reaching down, he opened up a hidden drawer. Sparkling up at him, was a delicate silver chain with a tiny silver key. Since coming to this world; the Keyblade as well as most of his magicks; had been sealed away. It was decided that the Keyblade drew the Heartless to him, like the Nobodies were drawn to his magicks…

Sigh…

He placed the necklace around his neck, and grabbed a worn, but well-cared for brown jacket; before going to the highest point on the island. His magicks and the Keyblade may have been sealed, but he had received a much needed gift from the pixie treasure hunters: a set of special summons.

_**Now for some fun.**_

Jaden reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, cylindrical 'stick'. Grinning, he pressed something, and the so-called 'stick' transformed into an elegant staff; a collapsible magick staff. The staff was roughly his height in size, and was a rich, deep royal blue in color; flecked heavily with soft gold. The focusing stone was a small baby blue gem surrounded by delicate webs of pure gold. He held the staff up and held it towards his right. Almost instantly, a large colorful seal appeared underneath his feet, with four smaller circles lining the four coordinal points. As the area was bathed in a gentle amethyst glow; the smaller circles spun around him in a furious manner, a magnificent creature soared through the air, before landing next to him.

Jaden smiled.

It was avian in nature and quite big. It had a slim frame, yet a semi-muscular tan chest, glossy scarlet red feathers lined its neck, face and thighs. Though, sleek dark indigo scales covered its legs and tail. Its razor sharp talons gleamed brightly as it flexed its draconian wings; indigo mixed with creamy brown, and playful ochre eyes.

Valefor.

"Hey, Valefor." He greeted warmly. The wind spirit chirped, nuzzling him affectionately. Jaden giggled, and ran a hand through Valefore's feathers; admiring at how soft the shaggy feathers were. "How about we go for a ride?" Valefor chirped happily before bending down; allowing him access. Jaden grinned and hopped on; clutching at the shaggy feathers. The wind spirit flapped its wings gently; before taking off. Jaden enjoyed the sensation of the wind whipping through his hair; and let out a loud whoop of joy. They soared through the air; circling the island several times. Jaden was lost in his thoughts; pondering over the fact that Jesse had some inkling to his past. Could he really let them past all the barriers that he had constructed within himself?

_**May…maybe I should tell them…**_

Hm?

A sudden blast of coldness hit him; causing him to shiver. Something wasn't right. Why did it feel like he was being watched? Jaden shuddered as uneasiness washed over him.

**WOOSH!**

He yelped as something flew by them at alarming speeds; earning a rather startled squawk from Valefor. Jaden groaned; rubbing at his tender ears from the sharpness of the sound of something flying by them. "What the hell was that?" He groused. Jaden looked up; and golden-brown eyes widen in shock. The beast was gargantuan and looked like a dragon reject with glossy dark cobalt scales, huge jagged wings that ended in razor sharp claws, the jagged and curved spikes that ran along its spine, needle point fangs that dripped with saliva, and glowing topaz-golden eyes. Glittering underneath its jaw, was an all too familiar looking crest; a black heart outlined in blood red with a thin, jagged red "x" going through it.

Heartless.

"Storm Rider?!" Jaden gasped as the gargantuan dragon-Heartless grinned at him. With his magicks sealed away; he would be in trouble if the Heartless and Nobodies ever found him.

Like right now.

_**I'm dead!**_

--

**Meanwhile**

After what Jesse revealed on the few precious memories that Jaden had of his past; the gang was left in a stunned silence. It had been rather shocking to learn that Jaden had so few memories of his childhood; and that he lived on a set of islands in the tropics before coming to the city. What agitated Syrus and Hassleberry so much, was learning of Riku; Jaden's closest friend while growing up. But one thing was for certain.

Why didn't Jaden tell any of them?

However, an uneasy air had taken a hold of those within the auditorium. And those sensitive enough, knew that something was terribly wrong. Getting a really bad feeling, Blaire pulled out her own vid-phone and quickly dialed Jaden's number. After a few terrifying moments, he picked up. Blaire was concerned when she noticed the angry slash that marred his right cheek; a rather nasty cut that was dripping with fresh blood. "Jaden, where the hell are you?" She demanded. On screen, Jaden winced; his golden-brown eyes wild.

_**/"Blaire?"/**_

For some reason, he sounded dazed. In the background, one could hear the distinct roar of something…something big. _**/"Um, Blaire?"/**_ He asked, nervously as he glanced over his shoulder. _**/"Can we talk later?"/ **_Her eyes narrowed at his obvious attempt to change the subject. "Jaden…" She growled. He was about to retort an answer, when he let out a pained cry; and the loud, cackling sound of static was her only reply. "Jaden?!" Blaire asked, frantically. She was beginning to panic as a heavy, ominous pause gripped the terrified audience.

"Jaden!!" She screamed.

* * *

And I'm gonna end it here.


End file.
